


The struggles of the father (Of a super-powered boy that is technically not yours.)

by OswaldWS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, More characters are going to added as it goes along, No Smut, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony still lives in the tower, Worried Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswaldWS/pseuds/OswaldWS
Summary: Tony Stark had never really wanted any children and, even if he wanted them now, his body made sure to remember him that at his age he shouldn't even think about it. And so, his future life plans included nothing but inventing and cuddling his mate. (And a bit of super-heroing on the side, of course.)Enter Peter Parker, super-powered alpha teenage boy who tugs at his, until now, nonexistent heartstrings like there is no tomorrow. The kid was never supposed to get as close as he did, but Tony has always been a sucker for smarts and good intentions.(Or a bunch of stories I have floating around my brain for Irondad and Spiderson in an ABO AU.)
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	The struggles of the father (Of a super-powered boy that is technically not yours.)

“Boss, Peter has arrived at the compound. Would you like me to guide him to the training facilities?”

Tony jumped a bit from where he was leaning against the work bench, the world suddenly jumping back into focus. There was a projection of his latest prosthetics project floating thoughtlessly in front of him and a pen loosely grasped in his fingers. He can see the exact spot he had drifted off on, a long line covering up the design. Shaking his head, he turns his head towards the clock and realizes that he had apparently been distracted for long enough for the spider boy to get out of school and arrive without him taking notice of the time.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he could see a multitude of messages from Peter and even a few from Happy, probably reporting he had dutifully picked up the kid.

(Though he wouldn’t put it past the driver to just text him to complain about the seemingly never-ending chatter from his back seat.)

He sighed and rubbed his hand across his forehead, taking a minute to collect his thoughts before answering the A.I. His head was pulsating but, to be fair, that was nothing new for him.

“Actually, tell him to come down here, Fri. There’s some new updates to the spider suit I wanted to pass by him.”

After the whole Vulture business, Peter had started to visit the compound during the last few months to get some official “hero training”. It was basically just some self-defense classes from Shield approved teachers and a few programmed routines on the equipment for the boy to go through. It didn’t sound like much, but in reality Peter usually ended up covered in bruises and sporting a huge satisfied smile.

It didn’t help that Tony usually indulged the boy in a bit of lab time afterwards.

“Understood, Boss. Peter will join you shortly.”

Lifting his arms, the man tried to stretch out the tiredness out of his muscles to no avail. The last few days had been a bit of a haze; Pepper was out for a meeting in Chicago and that meant he had probably been in the lab for ‘ _more than appropriate_.’

(Her words, not his.)

The absence of his mate was never a happy occasion, so to say, but this time it had seemingly really hit him. A lethargic feeling just pulled at his body and he couldn’t concentrate long enough to actually work. He would usually spend his alpha’s absences at home where he could still get her scent but Peter’s weekly visit meant he had to be at the compound.

(Of course, he could always just tell the teachers what he wanted the kid to do from the commodity of his own home, but the idea made him feel weird after what they’ve been through, like he was done with the boy and was delegating Peter to someone else. The thought just rubbed him the wrong way in many personal levels that he would rather not think about. And so, here he was.)

Tony put his arms down and leaned across his workbench for one of the many cups that stood there. Taking a sip, he grimaced at the coldness but still drank the entire thing. His throat was parched and he felt like something had died on his mouth. Maybe this was one of those rare times he would actually have to be a responsible adult and just drink some water instead of more coffee.

On his way to the snack ( _ ~~and previously booze~~_ ) fridge on the back of the lab, he heard the sound of the elevator doors opening. The scent of Peter reached him before the sound of his voice rambling at Friday. Tony couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face after recognizing the warm and happy scent, couldn't help but remember particularly sunny days and other sorts of cheesy thoughts.

Maybe he was just lonely, cause Peter’s presence was making him feel better than just seconds before.

Turning towards the door, he could see the kid coming down the hallway and telling his A.I. some ridiculous story that required lots of excited hands gestures. He couldn’t really make sense of it but got the idea it was about some thing or another his friends at school did. Peter finally made eye contact and the boy immediately smiled at him, making his bouncy steps just a little bit faster. Tony turned towards the fridge to hide the grin that was probably on his face right now. No need to give the boy the idea that he was just as happy to see him or anything. (His scent probably gave him away anyways, but he quickly hushed that thought.)

“Mister Stark! Friday said something about my suit, are we working on it today? Cause, if we have time, I have these ideas for the new web fluid and I wanted to- “

As suddenly as his voice broke the silence it stopped, so sudden that for a second he worried that Peter had actually just disappeared or something. Turning around, he found the boy frozen at the door, ramrod straight, his eyes opened huge and staring at him. Tony actually turned around to see if there was anything behind him that would cause such worry, but found nothing.

“Peter? You okay, kid?”

His voice seemed to shake the boy out of his trance, who then proceeded to blush all the way up to his ears and advert his eyes to the floor.

“Sure! I mean, yes, I’m okay! I’m fine, it’s not- not an issue, everything is fine! “

Tony raised an eyebrow at the stuttering teen, trying to make sense of the babble, which only caused Peter to start fidgeting and making his speech even more incomprehensible.

“Did the excitement get to your brain, Parker? Need me to call a medic? Finally going full spider monster?”

It was said only partly as a joke to calm the boy, but Tony was actually worried when Peter kept fidgeting at his spot right outside the door, mumbling under his breath and shooting him quick worried looks.

“What, is there something in my face? Are you still too scared to make fun of me for having ink on my face, kid? Cause let me tell you, I think we are past that.” His tone was comedic but he was starting to freak out just a little. He didn’t know if it showed in his face or his scent, but Peter definitely noticed.

“No! No, it’s not that! You’re fine! Or, I mean, it’s not your face that’s wrong! I mean, not that anything is wrong! It’s, it’s fine, right? Everything’s cool?”

Peter was staring at him with pleading eyes like Tony was supposed to actually know what the hell was going on, but in reality he's just feeling very lost and very worried. Some deep part of his brain was actually starting to get anxious, which was never a good idea when combined with the PTSD. ( _Or so his therapist said._ ) Pushing those thoughts back, he decided to focus on the distress practically radiating out of the kid.

“Parker, I’m not really understanding anything you’re saying right now. Why don’t you sit down and take a breath? Maybe then we can make sense of the babbling.” Faking a calmness he _definitely_ didn’t feel, he pulled out a chair and even nodded his head for the teen to come closer.

“No!”

Tony was actually shocked at the intensity of the claim, followed by Peter pulling his shoulders up to his ears.

“I’m gonna start to get actually worried, kid. What’s happening?”

Peter looked straight down at the floor and mumbled something so quickly he couldn’t get it. The mechanic tried to stop his hands from clenching and _something_ was definitely going on cause his instincts were going haywire.

“What?”

More mumbling.

Tony’s patience was quickly and intensely running out.

“I swear to god, Parker, if you don’t speak up, I’m going to-“

“I said that I don’t want to intrude when you’re going into heat!” It almost blurted out of the kid.

The lab was instantly in silence. Tony blinked a few times at the increasingly red-faced Peter, trying to make sense of his words.

Huh.

_Well._

He must be _really_ close if the boy can actually sense it.

Turning his head towards the ceiling, he tried to give Peter some breathing room. The kid looked ready to faint out of embarrassment.

“Friday, am I really starting my heat?”

“It seems like it, Boss. Your hormone levels are rising at a regular pace and your temperature is higher than usual, though I suspect that you have a few days left. Would you like me to move your appointments accordingly?”

“Yeah, you do that. Could you also please get the ventilation going? Don’t want to stink up this place more than needed.” Instantly, he could hear the air vents open up and the air flow.

“Sure thing, Boss. You should also know Peter’s face temperature has not come down in the last 3 minutes, should I do a health check?”

There was a spluttering sound from the boy’s direction but Tony ignored it for the moment.

“I think he’s fine, Fri. Just give us a sec.”

“Of course.”

Silence enveloped them again, quite a bit awkward for both parties. Tony turned back to Peter, who is hiding his flushed face in the collar of his hoodie but finally looking at him.

“I really meant it, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I can go if you want me to.” The sound is muffled by the fabric but his voice sounds completely sincere.

And, well, Tony is a bit stumped in what to do.

On the one hand he is feeling quite embarrassed himself, even if he is doing his best to not show it. Because, _honestly_ , one would think that after 30 years of going through the dang thing he would learn to recognize the symptoms of a heat but also, _no_ , of course it couldn’t be _that_ simple. Tony wasn’t the pretty young thing he once was, no matter how much he tells Pepper and Rhodey that he will be an eternal youth. His body is going trough menopause and while it’s not something he is ashamed of, it’s definitely a big adjustment.

There is a lot of little symptoms, all different kind of annoyances that affect his daily life, but the absolute biggest changes had been his heats. Once upon a time they had been these gargantuan tasks that made him have to plan his life around them, the stereotypical omegan experience. However, in these last few years, they had not only become more irregular but also just generally _easier_. No more entire weeks of locking himself in at home with Pepper and a general warning to ‘ _fuck off_ ’ directed at everyone who tried to contact him.

His longest heat in recent times had been three days and even then, Pepper had only had to join him at home for one. He could _actually_ work at his home lab throughout the duration of it, a more similar experience to having a cold than the heats of his youth. A few pain killers, tons of liquids and regular naps was all he really needed to survive them nowadays. While some omegas had a difficult time accepting the reality of their bodies not being able to handle heats anymore, Tony was more than happy to see them go. Sure, they could be fun, but they were also incredibly inconvenient when one was trying to be a successful inventor, philanthropist, businessman and half-time superhero. No, Tony was completely fine with living his life like his heats were nothing more than pesky inconveniences.

However, the menopause also meant that he couldn’t _predict_ when they would come anymore. Meaning that he could spend _months_ without one and then just suddenly start in the middle of the day. Such as now, with his ‘ _kind-of-but-not-really-no-matter-what-everyone-says_ ’ protégé standing at the door of his lab, having never experienced even the barest scent of Tony in heat because the man hadn’t even _had_ _one_ in the time they’ve known each other.

So yeah, they were kind of in a very awkward stalemate thanks to the fact that Tony hadn’t even bothered to wonder what would happen in this kind of scenario. He felt pretty lost, not very sure how to act in this situation and definitely not the right person to guide Peter through it.

Should he take the boy’s offer to leave and have Happy drive him home? That would certainly save them both some embarrassment, they could act like nothing ever happened after Tony was done with his heat and then go back to normal. But would that make Peter feel like he was pushing him away? Like his presence made him feel vulnerable or something? Because that was just ridiculous. The teen was so registered in his brain as a non-threat that he was actually feeling _better_ with him here. So, it actually made no sense to make the boy lose training time just because his scent was a little different than usual. And anyways, Friday had even said that he wasn’t going into actual heat, just the pre-stages of it.

With all that in mind, he tried to act his most casual and lean against the wall like there was nothing at all bothering him.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than some hormones from this old man for you to skip training, Parker.” He directed a grin at the kid, trying to convey the fact that he was completely okay with his presence here.

Peter actually looked surprised, lowering his shoulders from their hunched position but still looking very uncomfortable, his feet planted firmly behind the door frame. With a jolt, Tony has the realization that maybe it was _Peter_ that wasn’t feeling okay with staying.

“But you’re more than free to poke Happy until he gives you a ride home if the stink is getting to you, of course. I could even call him right now if you don’t feel like tracking him down. We can arrange for the instructors to go with you, rent out some gym in the city so you can go all spider without eyes around.”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Peter is shaking his head, unknowingly soothing Tony’s worries.

“No! I’m fine, I want to train here! It’s just that…” The kids voice goes more and more uncertain as he goes on, still fidgeting but at least his scent is not as anguished as it was before.

Tony crosses his arms and tilts his head, trying to tell the kid to go on but not wanting to pressure him just in case he is unsure about the whole thing. Tony _really_ doesn’t want to come off as if he is trying to guilt trip the teen into staying, well familiar with the technique from other less favorable omegas that try to get by with the heat induced pity of others.

Peter seems to actually take courage from the gesture, _from Tony acting like normal_ , and looks him bravely in the eyes as he speaks. “It isn’t nice for alphas outside the pack to come into the personal space of an omega when they’re going into heat.”

The phrase is so generically respectful that Tony is sure he could find it word-by-word in one of those school mandatory textbooks that try to teach middle-schoolers about the dynamics of secondary genders, and he almost wants to call the kid out on it, but Peter’s tone makes him know that the teen _means it_. His cheeks are still a little flushed but his voice was genuine as he looks straight at Tony, like he is completely sure of the fact and is ready to _stick to it_.

And Tony reels a little bit at the sudden surge of _pride_ and _fondness_ that he feels towards this boy. It rushes trough him, leaving his heart feeling warm and fuzzy.

It’s a little bit ridiculous, really. He didn’t _raise_ the kid, he has no right to feel proud that Peter is so incredibly honorable that it feels like he jumped out of a heroics novel. He should really call May to congratulate her or send her a card for a job well done, because Tony had dealt with his fair share of young alphas back on the day and _none_ had ever been as intensely dedicated to being nice as Peter Parker clearly is. Only Rhodey came close and even _then_ it was when they were in college, not as a very hormonal fifteen year olds. Hell, _Tony_ wasn’t that nice towards other omegas when _he_ was that age.

Tony’s already moving before Peter can register it. He walks towards the kid and puts an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into the room while also making sure to softly but surely bump their heads together, a very light and unobtrusive marking. He can’t see the boy’s face from this angle, but he’s sure he doesn’t image the little gasp of surprise.

(If someone questions him about his actions at a later date, Tony will say that his hormones caused him to be very emotional and that means that he acted by instinct only. Totally not a thought-out plan to get that frown out of the kid's face.)

“You still have a few more years to go for your scent to stop registering as ‘pup’ in my brain, kid.”

He steers Peter in the direction of the work benches and sits him down in a stool, ignoring the gawking the teen is doing. He turns towards the fridge to make an act of rummaging through it, hiding his face. He thinks he succeeds in having an extremely casual tone while throwing a comment over his shoulder.

“It’s not like you’re a complete stranger, Parker, so stop acting like it. Not just anyone gets this close to the mastermind, you know? You should be grateful I like you as much as I do.”

The subliminal message of ‘ _Stop worrying, I trust you_ ’ must have gotten across because, by the time Tony has turned around with two water bottles in hand, Peter is sporting a bright beaming smile that is sure to be hurting his face and his scent is so happy that it covers the room.

“Thanks, Mister Stark.”

And that voice is just a little too sincere for Tony’s sensibilities right now, so he throws a bottle at the boy’s face with the correct assumption that the spiderling would catch it perfectly midair without any problem.

“Get out of here, kid. We can talk shop after you get all that energy out, you’re no use right now. I want you running those programs from last week perfectly, you hear me? Don’t think I didn’t see that video of you crashing into a drone, it’s all over the internet.”

Peter quickly stands up and does a two-handed salute with a completely goofy smile on his face. “Yessir!”

Then the boy disappears in a sprint towards the elevator, a particular strong pep on his step. Tony rolls his eyes and goes back to his station, absently asking Friday to start up his lab playlist and sending Pepper a text before going right back to work.

(And it’s absolutely no one’s business if Tony’s smile is just as silly as Peter’s.)

(It’s the damn hormones, he _swears_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you've found yourself reading this, thanks for giving it a shot! I had already uploaded a previous version of this on my other account, but decided this was a better set-up! This is actually my first work so I can't really assure the quality but this is an idea that had been floating around my head for a while! Other than that, english isn't my first language and this has no beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes! Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated!


End file.
